


Something Easy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Something Easy

"Do you want to be like me?" Derek whispered to Stiles, just  
a few feet away. "I owe you that much, and it's all I can  
give you."

 

Stiles couldn't form any words, and he knew Derek could hear  
his heart racing, giving away his exitement. After all, being  
a werewolf was what he had wanted from the very start of it  
all when Scott had been bitten by the current alpha and  
suddenly got everyone's attention. It wasn't like he was mad  
because his best friend was doing good, and frankly, from  
what he could see, being a werewolf was more trouble than it  
was worth, but he just wanted them to be equal somehow. He  
thought of being faster, stronger, finally being able to keep  
up with his friends. The idea was tempting, but how much was  
he willing to sacrifice. He had seen Scott go through it,  
still going through it, and all he wanted was out. Maybe  
there was more to being a werewolf than the sweet life.  
Stiles couldn't even count how many times he had to help  
Scott escape hunters and other wolfs. Would he really wish  
that upon himself?

 

"Stiles?" Derek said, snapping Stiles back to reality. "Do  
you want me to bite you or not? I won't make you this offer  
again, it's now or never." Derek looked down at Stiles with  
those deep eyes and it wasn't really helping with the inner  
battle Stiles was having. He just stood there staring back at  
Derek, until finally he nodded. "Are you absolutely sure?"  
Stiles just closed his eyes. "Tell me to stop if you change  
your mind, okay?" Stiles said nothing at that, he could feel  
Derek slowly approaching his bare neck, giving him time to  
change his mind. He felt his breath on the base of his neck,  
his hair brushing his cheek. As much as he was terrified, as  
much as he would never admit it, even to himself, he loved  
having Derek so close, so.. intimate. He tried to convince  
himself that the butterflies in his stomach was because he  
was nervous, but it didn't do much good. Derek was still  
approaching his neck at agonizing speed, still giving Stiles  
the chance to choose humanity. Having lost so much to  
lycanthropy, Stiles wondered why Derek would give it to  
someone else. Did he hate him? Did he want him to feel the  
same pain? Stiles thought about losing his dad, his last  
remaining family. The thought was too much to bear. But that  
didn't have to happen, right? Scott had straightened things  
up in the end hadn't he? But how close he had been to losing  
everyone. Everything. Could he really risk it all for the  
sake of not wanting to feel so small?

 

Derek growled as he turned, his sharp teeth coming out,  
getting ready for the bite. He could feel Stiles' panic, not  
just through the pounding of his heart, but the energy that  
came out of him. Derek wanted to stop, wanted to talk him out  
of this, but it wasn't his choice. If Stiles had made up his  
mind, he had no right to try to change it, even if he knew  
how miserable being a werewolf could make you. How lonely. It  
made Derek hurt to the bones knowing he would have to watch  
his Stiles go through all the pain it caused having to  
distance yourself from the people you love in order to save  
them. His lips were just inches from Stiles' neck and he  
could see his pulse beating just under his smooth jaw.

 

"Stop." The word came out more steady than Stiles could have  
hoped for. Derek paused, Stiles could almost feel his canines  
touching his skin. Stiles opened his eyes again. He could see  
the top of Derek's head, his black hair standing in different  
angles. Derek was still. Wasn't he supposed to move back? Was  
it too late? Stiles' breath caught as Derek moved even closer  
to his neck. Stiles held his breath, preparing for the bite  
as Derek planted his lips on Stiles' neck. Not to bite, but  
to kiss. Stiles' heart almost jumped out of his chest, even  
worse now than before. It took him a few seconds to work out  
what was happening, and how he felt about it. Closing his  
eyes, he melted into the kiss, letting his heart take over.  
Noticing how Stiles was taking it, Derek started moving his  
way up. He reached Stiles' jaw and spent extra time kissing  
it up and down. He proceeded towards Stiles' lips, taking his  
time, and broke the kiss. He straightened up, and watched as  
Stiles opened his eyes and looked back at him with confusion  
and lust. Derek couldn't form any words to tell him how he  
felt, but the secret was probably out by now. He wasn't used  
to feeling this weak, but in Stiles' hands it was okay.

 

Stiles made an effort to speak, wanting to tell Derek the  
truth he couldn't even admit to himself, but no sound came  
out. Derek was looking like he was ready to leave, so Stiles  
did all he could do to make it not be over; he threw his arms  
around Derek's neck, kissing him passionately on the lips.  
Derek stumbled back in surprise but quickly found his ground  
again. He placed his hands at the base of Stiles' back,  
sticking his fingers under his shirt. He started caressing  
Stiles' back with eager hands, trying to get as much Stiles  
he possibly could. He had thought this day would never come,  
and now he felt like it could be taken away from him at any  
moment, just when he had gotten his hopes up.Â 

 

Stiles gasped as Derek's nails dug in to his back. "Shirt.  
Off. Now." Derek growled into Stiles' lips, but not having  
the patience to wait he broke off from Stiles to grasp the  
shirt and rip it apart. Buttons flew everywhere as Derek  
paused to stare at Stiles' now exposed chest. More carefully,  
Derek pulled the remaing fabric off of Stiles' shoulders and  
arms and threw the remains away from them. He couldn't stop  
his hands from reaching out to touch the smooth skin of  
Stiles' stomach. Stiles was just staring at Derek before he  
grabbed the hem of Derek's t-shirt, tugging it a bit, asking  
for permission to take it off. Derek willingly put up his  
arms, letting Stiles pull it over his head. Stiles had seen  
Derek's bare torso before, but this time was different. The  
sight made him blush and look away even though he wanted to  
stare for hours. Derek pulled him close, connecting their  
lips again, this time stumbling towards Stiles' messy bed.  
They hit the matress with a low thump, Derek now on top of  
Stiles, kissing every inch of his naked upper body. Stiles  
whimpered a bit when he started to reach his pant line. The  
sound made Derek hotter than he'd ever been before. He let  
his hands slide up Stiles' thighs until they reached his  
belt. He undid the belt, pulled it out and threw it aside. He  
started to work on the buttons of his pants and Stiles moaned  
as he pulled them off, brushing by his clothed erection.  
Derek could clearly see the bulge through his thin boxers and  
started to rub it. Stiles felt his muscles clench and his  
hands grasped the sheets. Derek slipped a finger under the  
edge of the boxers and pulled them off slowly, setting free  
Stiles' hard cock. He started stroking it up and down and  
eventually kissed the tip and then slowly taking his full  
length in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down until he  
could feel Stiles writhing underneath him, close to the edge.  
He released Stiles' cock, knowing how painful it would be for  
him, and started to go through the drawers of the bedside  
table to find a condom and hopefully some lube. Surprisingly,  
being a virgin and having no earlier gay tendencies, Stiles  
had exactly what Derek was looking for. Derek opened the  
small tube and coated his fingers with the lube and turned  
his attention back to Stiles, who was still in pain of being  
blue balled. Derek reached in between his skinny legs and  
found his entrence. "Are you sure about this?" Derek asked.  
Stiles could only nod and spread his legs further, letting  
Derek in. Derek slowly stuck his middle finger into Stiles'  
hole, longing for the tightness around his cock. He waited  
for Stiles to relax before he started to move and eventually  
stick another finger in. He continued moving around until he  
felt Stiles was prepared enough. He unbuttoned his own pants  
and pulled them off along with his underwear. He pulled on  
the condom and coated his cock with the lube. He positioned  
himself at Stiles' entrance, and wanting him to finally feel  
pleasure, pushed in. He could feel Stiles tense at the pain  
and lowered himself to his neck to kiss it and calm him. He  
needed him to relax for the pain to go away. The kiss seemed  
to work as Derek could feel Stiles' muscles unclench around  
him and he could finally start moving. He wanted to focus on  
making Stiles feel good after keeping him waiting for so  
long. Derek started to thrust into Stiles, harder and faster.  
Stiles was writhing in pleasure underneath Derek as he hit  
his sweet spot over and over. They moved together until they  
both were sent over the edge, Stiles splatting both of their  
bodies with semen. Panting, Derek pulled out of Stiles and  
collapsed besides him. "Derek.. " Stiles whispered, still out  
of breath. Derek looked back at Stiles. "Mhhm." The early  
morning light was illuminating Stiles' face, making him more  
beautiful than ever. "I love you." he said, reaching out to  
hold Derek's hand. Derek smiled and squeezed his hand back  
and they both fell asleep to the sound of the other's  
breathing.


End file.
